erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbes
Hobbes, alongside Calvin, battled Ash and Pikachu as a part of Calvin and Hobbes in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. He was portrayed by animation and voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Hobbes, named after philosopher Thomas Hobbes, is one of the two main characters of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip by Bill Watterson. Calvin perceives him as a live tiger and a best friend, capable of speech and independent action, though to everybody else he is simply an inanimate stuffed tiger. Hobbes is often shown to be smarter and wiser than Calvin is, and attempts to be the voice of reason when Calvin tries to perform a risky stunt or engage in a dubious scheme. Hobbes' advice often falls on deaf ears with Calvin, who usually ignores his reasoning and winds up getting in trouble for his actions. Because of this, some fans say that Hobbes represents Calvin's conscience. Lyrics Hobbes is in orange while Calvin and Calvin as Stupendous Man are in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Some diabolical fiends threaten to set a new system of rule! But, a Crimson Bolt blasts in to free the city from the fools! Just who is this mystery figure who always saves the day? Kapwing! Yes, the Defender of Freedom is here! It's Stupendous... Calvin! Huh? Wake up dude! We ain't got time for your fantasies around here! Sorry Hobbes. Now let's go flash and bash these seizures in the rear! Just like your Noodles! Yes, that was more of an outrageous Incident Than the launching of those fight scenes with the Ball bore impotence! But let's just focus on their adventures, when they're tryin' to catch 'em all 'Cause quite honestly, I've seen better plans in a game of Calvinball! Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Even your gender's not persistent! And your flow is like your chance of getting older: non-existent! 'Verse 2:' Your first choice of catch would've been better for Victory Road But you and Pika got your ass kicked by a guy with his eyes closed! The way you treat your creatures is a wreck! You're put to shame! And you're lame! With only Digimon to Claim your Fame! We'll smash this ball boy out! Strike! But here comes the catch; That you'll sure burn down to Ash when ol' Misty Meets Her Match! Ha! And now they've fainted, and this rat is left dormant We'll drop you down faster than my father's performance! Trivia *Hobbes and his teammate, Calvin, are the first characters to... **originate from a comic strip. **rap as a duo. **be fully portrayed by animation. ***Banksy appeared as an animated piece of graffiti art, but was still portrayed with a body actor. *Hobbes is the first animal to rap. *He is the first inanimate character to rap. **Although he is alive in Calvin's mind, he is seen as a stuffed toy to everybody else. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Nice Peter Category:ERBofSmoshery